Sorrisos
by Ilyanna
Summary: O segundo de uma série de Missing Moments de Deathly Hallows [Ron & Hermione]
1. Um ao Outro

A fanfic a seguir é a segunda de uma série de one-shots para os "Missing Moments" em _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, todos envolvendo Ron e Hermione. Não é necessária a leitura da primeira one-shot (_Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_) para o entendimento desta, mas é recomendável. _Sorrisos_ é dividida em duas partes.

**Sorrisos**

_Parte 1 – Um ao Outro_

Ron não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Céus, ele era um fiasco! Não era de se espantar que Fred e George tenham tentado ajudá-lo. Era difícil admitir, mas ele realmente precisava de ajuda; nunca soubera lidar romanticamente com Hermione, e não era como se sua experiência com Lavender tivesse sido a melhor possível. Por isso, ao invés de usar a madrugada para recuperar as energias, ele deitou-se em sua cama iluminando alguns centímetros à sua frente e começou a ler _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_

Louco, era isso que ele era. Lendo antes de dormir... pensou no que Harry diria se soubesse. Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele não era um livro qualquer; era um artigo de primeira necessidade. E foi com esse consolo que ele fechou _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_ após ler atentamente o final do capítulo 8 (_A Importância do Toque – 7 Maneiras de se aproximar_) e dormiu.

* * *

Ron estava sozinho em seu quarto após o café da manhã. Havia acabado de guardar o manual precioso embaixo do travesseiro quando ouviu batidas na porta. Era Hermione. 

- Oi! – ele disse, tentando reprimir um bocejo.

- Oi... – ela respondeu, sentando-se na beirada da cama de Ron – Não dormiu essa noite?

- Não muito, eu fiquei... erm... pensando em algumas coisas. Minha mãe não te fez ajudar na escolha dos, não sei, guardanapos?

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu disse que precisava estudar.

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Estudar? Mas Hermione... pensei que tivesse ficado decidido que nós não voltaríamos a Hogwarts!

- Eu sei, Ron. Mas a sua mãe ainda não sabe disso, sabe?

- Bem... não, ela não sabe.

A verdade era que Ron não havia pensado em como comunicar sua família que ele não terminaria seus estudos. Eles não podiam obrigá-lo, pois ele era maior de idade, mas a perspectiva de encarar a Sra. Weasley não era das mais agradáveis. Hermione olhou para ele de maneira diferente. O mesmo olhar triste que ele viu na noite anterior quando ela chegou à Toca. Mais para evitar que ela começasse a dizer que ele deveria contar os planos para os Weasleys do que qualquer outra coisa, Ron tentou direcionar a conversa para outro assunto.

- Então... como estão seus pais? – ele perguntou, ajeitando uma parte do lençol que estava bagunçada. Quando olhou novamente para Hermione, viu que ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos.

- Hermione... – ele se aproximou, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ela estava chorando. Tentou se lembrar do que o autor de _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_ havia escrito sobre o que fazer quando a bruxa em questão começa a chorar, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar; Hermione estava soluçando, e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ergueu um dos braços para abraçá-la, mas conteve-se: e se ela o repelisse? Não, isso não importava agora, não era uma questão de atração, ela estava _chorando_, provavelmente era algo sério. Sem pensar mais, Ron passou um de seus braços sobre os ombros dela, e ela recostou-se em seu peito.

Céus, era tão _simples_! Era tão simples e era tão gostoso estar perto dela! Ron fechou os olhos e sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, começou a alisar seus cabelos, tentando não pensar em como seus corpos estavam próximos, em como ele sentia o peso dela em seu peito... E pouco a pouco, Hermione se acalmou. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, revelando olhos vermelhos e inchados, Ron disse:

- Você quer alguma coisa? Água, chá?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Hermione... o que aconteceu?

- Foi pela segurança deles, Ron... foi só por isso que fiz isso!

- Fez o quê? – ele perguntou, sem soltá-la. – O que você fez, Hermione?

- Eu modifiquei a memória dos meus pais, Ron. Para a segurança deles. Eles pensam que se chamam Wendell e Monica Wilkins e se mudaram para a Austrália.

Ela olhou ansiosamente para ele, mas não foi antes de abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes que Ron conseguiu emitir algum som.

- Você não...

- Meus pais estarão protegidos na Austrália, pelo menos mais protegidos do que estariam aqui.

- Mas Hermione... eles... você...

- Eles não sabem que eu sou filha deles, Ron. Eles não sabem que têm uma filha. Eles não se lembram... eles estão mais seguros assim, é melhor pra eles... não é? Ficar longe de tudo? Eu quero dizer, eles estariam correndo um risco enorme se ficassem aqui, não estariam? Voldemort poderia ir atrás deles para extrair informações quando não voltarmos pra Hogwarts... – ao ver que ele não responderia novamente, Hermione acrescentou com um tom de desespero em sua voz – Ron, eu fiz a coisa certa, não fiz?

Os olhos dela começaram a marejar novamente. Ron não precisou lidar com sua mente desta vez; abraçou-a sem receios.

- Claro que fez! Hermione... essa foi a atitude mais nobre e corajosa que você poderia ter tido!

- É pra valer, não é? – ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso, e limpando os olhos com a manga das vestes.

- Sim, é pra valer... – eles ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, até que Ron se afastou. Uma idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer. Era algo bem absurdo na verdade, mas poderia dar certo...

- Hermione, você sabe o vampiro velho que a gente tem no sótão?

- O que faz barulho à noite, sei. O que tem ele?

- Você acha que ele poderia se passar por mim?

Hermione pareceu confusa.

- Como assim?

- Eu também não posso simplesmente não aparecer em Hogwarts! Podemos modificar um pouco o vampiro, pra ele ficar parecido comigo e... e... Hermione, você lembra do que aquele Curandeiro no quadro do St. Mungo's falou quando fomos visitar meu pai no Natal? Que minhas sardas eram sarapintose? – Ron sentiu suas orelhas corarem – nós poderíamos modificar o vampiro e deixá-lo coberto de pústulas, e ele poderia se mudar para o meu quarto, assim...

- Sua mãe e seu pai poderiam dizer que ele é você e que você está com sarapintose –

- E ninguém vai se atrever a verificar realmente porque é uma doença contagiosa! – Ron completou – Eu posso pedir pro Fred e George me ajudarem, eles não vão se opor! Você acha que é uma boa idéia?

- Uma boa idéia? É uma ótima idéia!Ron, você é um gênio!

Ron sorriu, mas foi impedido de responder por Ginny, que acabara de entrar no quarto.

- Ron, Hermione, a mãe pediu pra vocês descerem. O almoço está quase pronto.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram Ginny. Ao passar pela porta, Hermione olhou para Ron e sorriu. Não um sorriso forçado ou falso. Um sorriso espontâneo, com um brilho no olhar. E Ron sorriu de volta. Era bom saber que apesar de estarem deixando suas famílias de lado para ajudar Harry, eles ainda tinham um ao outro. Ron tinha Hermione, e não deixaria que ninguém a tirasse dele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Dedico esta fanfic novamente à beta reader e amiga **Val Weasley**, e também à **Melissa Hogwarts**, por me entender perfeitamente com relação a Dumbledore, Snape e principalmente, Fred Weasley. 


	2. O Plano

**SORRISOS**

_Parte 2_

_O plano_

Ron e Hermione chegaram à sala e viram que não estavam sozinhos. Mad-Eye Moody estava sentado no sofá, seu olho mágico os seguindo desde a escada. Bill e Fleur encontravam-se em um canto, e Ginny foi sentar-se perto de Fred e George.

- Acho que vamos ter que esperar um pouco mais pelo almoço – a Sra. Weasley disse, dirigindo-se a Ron e Hermione.

- Vamos começar então? – Mad-Eye disse, batendo sua perna de pau no chão.

Ron olhou para Hermione intrigado. _Começar o quê?_ Ela parecia saber tanto quanto ele.

- Remus não deveria estar aqui também? – o Sr. Weasley perguntou polidamente.

- Ele disse que não poderia vir. Tonks não estava passando bem – a voz de Kingsley Shackebolt ecoou pela sala. Ron não havia visto que ele estava ali.

- O que ela tem? Não seria melhor –

Mad-Eye interrompeu.

- Podemos seguir sem eles. Eles já sabem do plano, e Tonks só está com o estômago ruim, nada que algumas poções e um pouco de repouso não dêem um jeito. Ela estará bem para seguir com o plano.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou, mas não disse nada. Ron não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que seria o tal plano, mas tinha certeza que sua mãe não o aprovava completamente.

- Pois bem. – o Sr. Weasley falou numa voz clara – Nós temos um plano pra buscar Harry. Como vocês sabem, suspeitamos que Você-Sabe-Quem está interferindo no Ministério. Com isso, não podemos trazer o Harry pra cá por Flu, Aparatação Acompanhada ou Chave de Portal.

- Isso quer dizer que... que Você-Sabe-Quem tomou conta do Ministério? – Ginny perguntou com a voz fraca. Foi Mad-Eye quem respondeu.

- Não. _Ainda_ não. Mas acreditamos que Pius Thicknesse está com os Comensais, se por vontade própria ou por Imperius, não sabemos. Mas ele é Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e isso torna as coisas mais difíceis para a Ordem.

- Graças a isso temos um novo plano – Kingsley disse – Mas para executá-lo vamos precisar de alguns de vocês.

A Sra. Weasley assoou o nariz, falando alguma coisa sobre preparar sanduíches e saiu da sala, insistindo para que Ginny fosse com ela. Ginny a seguiu batendo os pés e resmungando e só quando elas estavam com as portas da cozinha fechadas foi que Kingsley continuou.

- Nós vamos trazer Potter pra cá voando. Usaremos vassouras, testrálios e a moto de Sirius, e Harry irá para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Para fazer isso de maneira segura, precisaremos usar iscas, e para isso precisamos de vocês.

- Nós vamos! – disse Fred, levantando-se, visivelmente animado por estar tomando parte nos planos da Ordem.

- Sim! Não importa o que seja Mad-Eye, pode contar com a gente! – George completou.

- Calma rapazes. Primeiro é preciso que vocês saibam o quanto essa missão é perigosa. Nenhum de vocês faz parte da Ordem da Fênix, e teoricamente nenhum de vocês deveria tomar parte nisso. Vocês são jovens e é preciso lembrar que estamos lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem aqui. Ele não pensa na hora de matar e muitos dos seus Comensais da Morte são tão cruéis quanto ele. É possível que algum de nós não volte vivo, e antes de tudo é preciso que vocês entendam o perigo dessa missão. Não importa que alguém se machuque ou pereça; nossa missão é trazer Harry a salvo e é nisso que devemos nos focar. Vocês entendem isso?

Ninguém falou nada, mas todos pareciam estar concordando com a cabeça. Ron olhou para os gêmeos e viu que eles estavam sérios. Mais ao canto, Bill tinha um de seus braços em volta dos ombros de Fleur. Ron viu Hermione a seu lado e sentiu vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas controlou seu impulso a tempo. _Eles poderiam não voltar vivos..._

- Ótimo! – Mad-Eye continuou – Ao chegarmos na casa de Potter, seis pessoas – ou seja, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, a senhorita Delacour e Mundungus Fletcher, tomarão um copo de poção polissuco e se transformarão em Harry.

Hermione engoliu seco.

- Harry não vai aceitar – ela disse – Ele vai dizer que é arriscado demais!

- Ainda bem que não é ele quem decide as coisas, não? – Fred respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ele não vai ter outra escolha, Hermione. – O Sr. Weasley encerrou a questão.

- Cada um dos sete Potters saírão da rua dos Alfeneiros voando, com um protetor. Não há como os Comensais da Morte saberem quem é o verdadeiro Potter. E enquanto vocês estiverem voando, não há perigo de serem mortos porque Você-Sabe-Quem quer matar Potter em pessoa.

- Ah, isso torna tudo mais fácil – Ron murmurou para Hermione, que não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso nervoso.

- O plano será colocado em ação daqui a uma semana. Enquanto isso... vigilância constante! – Mad-Eye terminou, amarrando sua capa de viagem e se despedindo de todos, seguido por Kingsley.

Todos sentados à mesa na hora do jantar conversavam animadamente, com exceção de Ginny; ela parecia chateada por ter sido deixada de fora. Ron olhou para Hermione, sentada ao lado de sua irmã e desejou que ela também tivesse sido excluída da missão. Mas ele sabia que Hermione era maior de idade e não aceitaria ficar esperando n'A Toca enquanto todos arriscavam seus pescoços para buscar Harry. Pensou em discutir com ela para tentar convencê-la a ficar, mas o único argumento que ele tinha eram as palavras de Mad-Eye Moody: _é possível que algum de nós não volte vivo_... e só de pensar que quem poderia não voltar era Hermione...

- Roniquinho, o guisado está sem tempero? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou. Aparentemente, ela estava observando Ron brincar com a comida no prato há algum tempo.

- Não mãe... está... está ótimo! – ele sorriu, incerto, e concentrou-se em terminar o jantar.

- Mas vocês já vão? – a voz da Sra. Weasley ecoou novamente, assim que Fred e George se levantaram da mesa.

- Negócios, mamãe, negócios. – Fred respondeu.

- Não podemos deixar a loja apenas com os funcionários por muito tempo.

- Mas voltaremos amanhã à noite, para o jantar!

- Tem mais alguém trabalhando lá além daquela garota, Verity? – Ginny perguntou.

- Mas é claro, maninha. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar nossos clientes esperando enquanto visitamos nossa família –

- Ou vamos a casamentos – George completou.

- Ou nos envolvemos em missões de resgate perigosas.

- Mas Verity ainda é a funcionária mais bonita. Uma pena que ela não queira misturar a vida pessoal com o trabalho.

A Sra. Weasley tossiu.

- George, eu queria que você fizesse um favor pra mim. – ela disse, se dirigindo a um dos gêmeos.

- Eu não sou George, sou Fred.

- Pois bem, Fred –

- Brincadeira, eu sou o George!

- Hunf. De qualquer maneira, Ginny precisa de vestes novas e eu não gostaria de levá-la ao Beco Diagonal, então anotei todas as medidas aqui – ela retirou um pergaminho do bolso interno de suas vestes – e gostaria que vocês providenciassem isso pra mim. E – ela olhou para Ron – não seria de todo ruim que eu medisse Ron também, para ter certeza que ele não precisa de vestes novas. Hermione querida, você precisa de alguma coisa?

Hermione empalideceu e não respondeu. Olhou para Ron, determinada. Ron estremeceu, mas sabia que havia chegado a hora. Engoliu seco e falou em voz baixa:

- Mãe... nós não vamos voltar a Hogwarts.

- Desculpe Roniquinho, não entendi.O que você disse?

Ron olhou em volta. O Sr. Weasley o encarava incrédulo, bem como Bill. Fred e George tinham a surpresa estampada no rosto. Ginny derrubou o garfo no chão.

- Nós... isto é, Hermione e eu não vamos voltar a Hogwarts. Harry também não.

Ele olhou para Hermione, que sorriu para ele.

- Roniquinho monitor não vai voltar a Hogwarts? – foi Fred quem falou, e provavelmente pretendia continuar, mas parou ao ver o olhar da Sra. Weasley.

- E o que faz vocês pensarem que podem abandonar seus estudos? Arthur e eu não permitiremos isso e –

- Mãe... eu sou maior de idade, bem como Hermione e é uma questão de dias pro Harry fazer dezessete.

- E eu posso saber o que os três pretendem fazer se abandonarem a escola?

- Dumbledore nos deixou... eu quero dizer, Dumbledore deixou uma missão para o Harry, e nós vamos com ele.

Ninguém falou por alguns minutos. A Sra. Weasley parecia absorta em pensamentos. Quando ela finalmente pareceu ter voltado a si, sua voz era clara e grave.

- Dumbledore? Por que Dumbledore deixaria uma missão a Harry?

- Eu não sei mãe, e nós não podemos falar sobre isso.

- Vamos ver – ela respondeu – e Hermione, o que o Sr. e a Sra. Granger acham disso?

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ron percebeu que ela estava prestes a chorar novamente e teve que lutar para resistir ao impulso de dar a volta na mesa e abraçá-la. Lançou um olhar mortal à sua mãe, no entanto, agradecendo internamente por ela não estar prestando atenção nele.

- Eles... eles não aceitaram muito bem, mas não podem fazer nada, Sra. Weasley. Apesar deles não entenderem a maioridade bruxa, eles respeitam e aceitam que este é meu mundo agora, e não há nada que eles possam fazer. Eu vou com Harry, e até onde sei, Ron também vai.

A Sra. Weasley olhava de um para o outro, e resolveu procurar apoio.

- Arthur –

- Mãe! Nós tomamos nossa decisão. Não há nada que vocês possam fazer, nós somos maiores de idade.

O Sr. Weasley limpou a garganta antes de tomar parte na conversa.

- Molly, eles têm razão. Nós não podemos impedí-los. – Ron sorriu – Mas isso não significa que não possamos tentar dissuadí-los. Por hora, está tarde, e ainda temos um casamento pra organizar, então vamos esquecer esse assunto.

Ron olhou para o Sr. Weasley e sorriu, mas ele não sorriu de volta. Sua expressão era grave, preocupada. Abaixando a cabeça e levantando-se, Ron ajudou a limpar a mesa, e ao passar por Hermione, acariciou seu braço, desejando uma boa noite.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Ron estava deitado quando Hermione bateu na porta de seu quarto. Escondeu o livro rapidamente embaixo do travesseiro e pediu que ela entrasse.

- Estava dormindo?

- Não, não. Estava só... – ele colocou a mão em cima do travesseiro onde _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_ estava escondido – descansando.

- Lupin está lá embaixo. Sua mãe está tentando convencê-lo a falar com a gente sobre Hogwarts. Ela imagina que ele pode convencer Harry a não abandonar os estudos, ou pelo menos descobrir o que pretendemos fazer.

- Você foi brilhante enfrentando minha mãe lá embaixo. Ela ficou sem palavras, sabia que você estava certa.

Hermione sorriu, incerta.

- Você precisa falar com Fred e George sobre o vampiro. Lupin me perguntou sobre meus pais... sobre a proteção que a Ordem poderia oferecer a eles.

Ron olhou para ela em busca de mais lágrimas em seus olhos, e mesmo que envergonhado disso, esperançoso de que elas estivessem lá para que ele pudesse abraçá-la novamente, para que ele tivesse um motivo para ficar mais perto dela. Hermione, no entanto, parecia determinada a não deixar que o assunto a abalasse ainda mais.

- Eu disse a ele o que fiz, e ele pareceu impressionado. Disse que era melhor que Molly continuasse pensando que eles estavam sob proteção da Ordem, e perguntou o que nós vamos fazer com o Harry.

- O que você disse? – ele perguntou rapidamente.

- Que não podíamos dizer.

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, ouviram batidas na porta. Era o Sr. Weasley.

- Ron, Hermione – ele disse, cumprimentando-os – se importam se eu conversar um pouco com vocês?

Eles não fizeram nenhuma objeção. O Sr. Weasley se sentou na cama de Ron, ao lado de Hermione.

- O que vocês disseram hoje no jantar foi algo muito sério. Eu não sei se é a coisa certa a ser feita – Ron fez menção de interromper, mas o Sr. Weasley levantou uma mão, indicando que ainda não havia terminado – Mas vocês têm razão em uma coisa: Molly e eu não podemos impedir que vocês saiam de casa. – ele olhou para Hermione – E acredito que o Sr. a Sra. Granger também não tenham essa opção, especialmente diante das circunstâncias especiais em que se encontram. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça, e Ron olhou feio para seu pai. – Visto que vocês estão decididos a ir com Harry para onde quer que seja, eu me sinto na obrigação de perguntar o que vocês vão fazer, e oferecer toda a ajuda que possam precisar e que eu possa oferecer.

Ron e Hermione se olharam. Era claro que eles esperavam um bombardeio de perguntas, mas Ron nunca havia imaginado que seu pai aceitaria que ele iria embora de casa em uma missão perigosa tão facilmente. Apesar que ele não sabia que se tratava de uma missão perigosa, e que era provável que tanto ele quanto Harry e Hermione morressem na tentativa de destruir os Horcruxes.

- Dumbledore deixou uma missão para Harry, Sr. Weasley.

- E pediu para que Harry não falasse sobre isso com ninguém exceto Hermione e eu. Desculpa pai, mas nós não podemos dizer do que se trata.

O Sr. Weasley suspirou.

- Muito bem.

Ron o interrompeu.

- Mas tem algo que o senhor pode fazer para nos ajudar. Quando Harry não voltar a Hogwarts e eu também não, todos vão pensar que estou com ele e isso pode criar problemas pra família, não pode?

O Sr. Weasley concordou, e Ron contou a ele sobre a idéia de fazer o vampiro da casa se passar por ele com sarapintose, e sobre como ele pensou que Fred e George poderiam ajudá-lo com isso. O Sr. Weasley achou a idéia fantástica, e disse que falaria com Fred e George no dia seguinte para que eles já começassem a transformação. Com isso, desejou uma boa noite aos dois e saiu do quarto.

- Acho que também vou para o meu quarto. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para pesquisar. Você se importa se a partir de amanhã eu trouxer meus livros para o seu quarto? Ginny fica tentando ver o que estou fazendo e é horrível não poder contar pra ela...

Ron sorriu.

- Claro... sem problemas.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Boa noite, então!

Hermione saiu do quarto, e Ron se jogou em cima de sua cama, pegando o travesseiro e abraçando-o, desejando com todas as suas forças que ele fosse Hermione deitada em sua cama, os cabelos cheios escondendo seu rosto, o cheiro doce do seu perfume anulando todos os seus sentidos...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa fanfic foi escrita em memória de **Mad-Eye Moody**, e é dedicada a todos aqueles que, como eu, lamentam o fim dessa personagem incrível de J.K. Rowling.

* * *


End file.
